Gone
by peridot mousey
Summary: 'Tis a song-fic about Kozue and Miki. Are we surprised? No? Didn't think so. *winks*


[Hi hi! 'Tis another Kozue/Miki story! 'Tis a song-fic too! It's not my best piece... but I don't know. It's kinda interesting.  
So, please Read and Review. I want to know if anyone actually reads my Miki/Kozue epic sagas! ^^;;]   
  
  
//There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home, yeah  
Seems so long along you walked away and left me alone  
And I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange  
And maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change//  
  
Miki sat in front of his beautiful piano. He scribbled a few notes on his music then continued his song. He didn't even notice when his sister walked in the room, for she just stood there in silence. He continued to play that song over-and-over. In normal circumstances, Kozue would have screamed out and demanded that he stop playing such a terrible song. But today she stood there as though lost in a memory. A tear rolled down her blush-tinted cheek. Miki stopped to scribble another note and turned when he heard a faint sniffle.  
"Kozue-chan?" he questioned.  
"I'm sorry to bother you, dear brother... but.. I just wanted you to know I'm leaving." she said softly.  
"Oh? Where you going? Out on a date with someone?" he asked.  
"No.."   
"Well, when are you coming home?"   
"I don't know..."   
"Is something wrong?"  
She looked at him, her eyes red from the many tears that they had shed. She sighed and turned to walk away.  
"Kozue, what are you keeping from me? I don't understand..." Miki pleaded.  
"Nothing... it's nothing... goodbye, Miki.." she whispered.  
  
//Was it something I said to make you turn away  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here, right now//  
  
Miki sat by the phone as though he expected it to ring at any moment. Kozue had been gone for days now without telling him where she was going or when she was coming home. Miki stared at the phone. He'd called everyone he thought she could be with. Touga. Akio. Anyone else who's home or bed or car she frequently visited. No one knew where she was. Of course, Touga and Akio weren't the most reliable of sources, he mentally noted.  
  
//I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're  
Gone//  
  
"I hope Utena won't be mad about this..." he thought as he knocked on the door to the home shared by Utena and Anshii. It was 8:00 at night, and Miki had gone on a desperate search for his sister.  
"Miki-chan? Hi!" Utena chirped, "what brings you over? I didn't fail a math quiz, I promise!"  
"Oh no, it's not that. Umm.. this may sound strange. I know you're not exactly in her circle of friends... but..." Miki stammered.  
"Umm.. yes, Miki-chan?"   
"Have you by chance seen my sister around?"   
"No... why?"  
"Well, she left a few days ago without saying a word to me about where she was going."  
"When was she supposed to come home?"   
"She didn't tell me that either..."  
"I'm sure she'll come home, Miki-chan. Just... try not to worry about her. She's a tough girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Maybe.. maybe she just needed some time to herself. Girls are like that sometimes."  
"Maybe you're right.."  
  
//Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do, won't you please let me know  
The time is passing so slowly now, guess that's my life without you  
And maybe I could change my everyday, but baby I don't want to//  
  
"Miki, you've been here for hours. You were here when I left for lunch, and you still won't leave. Something's wrong, isn't it?" Juri questioned.  
Miki sighed and removed his fencing mask. He played with the small, pointed sword a bit before facing his mentor.  
"Kozue's still not back?" she asked.  
"No... and I can't figure out what I did to push her away like this. Maybe it's because I play our song too often. Maybe it's because I study too much. Maybe it's because I have student council things to do. Maybe it's-"  
"Miki," Juri said, cutting him off in mid-sentence, "stop tormenting yourself like this. You've got to accept the fact that Kozue needed her space. It's not necessarily anything that you did. Kozue's always been the type to speak her mind. So, if you did something I'm sure she would've yelled it in your face, slapped you, and walked out. It obviously wasn't you."   
"But, Juri-san, she was acting strangely. She was being so quiet and timid and sad... like when were we little..."   
"Does she ever act like that?"  
"No. Never. It doesn't suit her at all. That's what bothers me. If she's sad, I'd do anything to make her happy again. If she's hurt, I'd do anything anything to ease her pain. I'd do anything for her, and now... now I can't find her anywhere."  
"Oh, Miki... try to pull yourself together. She'll come back. I know she will. She cares for you too much to leave and never return."  
  
//So I'll just hang around and find some things to do   
To take my mind off missing you  
And I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do, yeah//  
  
Miki sighed. The house seemed so empty. He had vaccumed, swept, dusted, and done everything else he could think of just to pass the time. He invited Utena and Anshii over for their usual math tutoring. When they left, he cleaned everything all over again.  
He tried to think of anything else. But, nothing seemed to distract his mind for long.  
"Oh Kozue-chan..." he whispered.  
  
//I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're   
Gone//  
  
He stood in the dueling arena with a blue rose pinned upon him. His trembling hand held onto the sword as he stared across at his pink-haired competitor.  
"Miki-chan, why did you challenge me? Please, Miki, we don't need to fight..." Utena pleaded.  
Miki looked from Utena to the Rose Bride. Her purple locks were pinned up just like Kozue's when she was young. He looked at her desperately.  
"You have my shining thing!" he yelled.  
"No, Miki, we've been through this before. I know you miss Kozue, but Anshii can't fill that void in your heart. She's not Kozue. I know she reminds you of Kozue, but she's not. She makes you think of that little girl who played the piano with you. Stop trying to capture the child you loved. She's grown-up now, and you have to accept that!"  
Miki stared at Utena. He knew she was right. He threw his blue rose on the dueling floor and wept.  
  
//What will I do if I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to, baby who I will be?  
Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?  
Baby, why can't you see that I need you here with me?//  
  
Miki sighed and stared at the picture of Kozue he kept framed upon his beside table.   
"Do you still love me, Kozue-chan? Or did you ever? Did I push you away? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Kozue, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to you... except for one thing.." he said to the picture.  
He paued as though the picture were listening attentively and needed to hear that classic dramatic pause.  
"I'm not sorry for loving you. I'm glad I've always loved you. I just wish you were here... but.. you're not.."  
  
//I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains, you're. . .//  
  
Miki sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on TV. He didn't watch TV very often and became quite disturbed by just about everything he saw. When he came across some sort of educational programming, he smiled slightly before returning back into his depressed state of mind.  
He sat there for a few hours trying desperately to think of something else. It didn't help. Finally he turned off the TV and started down the hallway. He heard the door creaking behind him and stopped.  
"Kozue-chan?" he questioned, as he slowly turned around.  
"Miki-kun! How I've missed you!" she squealed happily as she embraced her twin.  
"Where have you been? I've been so worried all week!"   
"I... I needed some time to myself to think about some things... and to realize some things... and I think maybe you needed some time without me too."  
"Perhaps... but, promise me you'll never leave like this again!"  
"I won't, Miki-kun, I'll stay right here forever... if you'll let me."   
Before he could reply, she kissed him softly upon his lips and embraced him again, not willing to ever let go again.   
  
[Thanks for reading! ^^ Now, PLEASE review! Love always, Kozue-chan.] 


End file.
